Tears Don't Fall
by Shadow.Weinen.Nicht
Summary: Historia sobre Squall, lo que pasa después de la muerte... por favor decidme que os parece aunque sea malo. ATENCIÓN: Los personajes es lo unico sacado del juego, la historia no tiene nada que ver. Gracias


_**Capítulo 1**_

_**No aguanto más… Me levanto de esa silla, la silla que es testigo de cada una de mis risas. De cada una de mis lágrimas. De cada palabra que me has dicho o yo te he dicho. Me he cansado de esperar lo que jamás pasará. Llorar no sirve de nada, pero hay momentos en que no lo puedes evitar. **_

_**Me escuece la cara con cada lágrima que derramo en estos momentos. Mi corazón late a gran velocidad y mi respiración se entrecorta incesablemente. Apago el portátil. **_

_**Ese pilot negro que tantas historias ha redactado y tantos retratos ha dibujado será el último que utilice. El más especial. En una de esas hojas que descansan amontonadas empiezo a escribir…:**_

"_A mis seres queridos,_

_Papá… Mamá… Solo quiero recordaros que a pesar de no haber oído nunca una palabra amable por vuestra parte yo siempre os he querido. No os guardo rencor, pero a veces un simple te quiero es la fuente de muchas emociones… _

_A mis amigos… a todos y cada uno de ellos… gracias por haber estado ahí… gracias por esos momentos y por todo. Siempre os llevaré en mi corazón. _

_A ti… solo queda decirme que te voy a seguir queriendo siempre, que nunca olvidaré todo lo que he pasado junto a ti. Espero que todo te vaya bien en la vida, que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y que me perdones… nunca fui consciente de que te había perdido… tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo…_

_Solo quería que supierais lo que siento. Siempre estaré a vuestro lado…_

_Yo siempre os querré"_

_**En el papel mojado firmo. Seco mis lágrimas y dejo esta despedida sobre mi cama.**_

_**Cruzo el pasillo cabizbajo. Sonrío al ver mi perro durmiendo sobre el suelo. **_

_**Entro en el baño. Agarro una cuchilla y vuelvo a mi habitación. Suspiro una y otra vez. Suspiro mientras pienso en ti. Nunca me había sentido tan mal. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor. Nunca me había sentido tan hundido.**_

_**Me pongo el mp3, pongo la canción que tanto me gusta en "repetir". Me siento sobre la cama. Me apoyo a la pared. Allí donde me refugiaba siempre que me sentía así de mal… **_

_**Lo siento… jamás podré soportar haberte perdido… lo siento… te quiero…**_

_**Presiono la cuchilla sobre mi muñeca. Se rompe mi piel como se ha roto mi corazón. Esa herida que jamás sanará… esa herida que ha acabado conmigo es ahora esta herida que me ayudará a acabar con mi vida… es una herida que ya no se volverá a cerrar nunca más… **_

_**Caen mis lágrimas mientras te recuerdo… mientras pienso en ti, y pienso en la vida que he llevado… realmente me pregunto por qué no me he percatado antes de que vivía con los ojos vendados… por qué he sido tan iluso de pensar que podía ser feliz…**_

_**Veo la sangre como lágrimas del alma caer sobre mí. Se mancha mi pantalón… se tiñe de color carmín y veo como se ennegrece. **_

_**Cada vez oigo menos esa canción… sonrío… por fin ha acabado todo… mi corazón es cada vez más débil y siento como se apaga mi respiración. Poco a poco siento como me muero…**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Se me cierran los parpados… tengo sueño… **_

_**Ya no siento los latidos… Ya no necesito llenar mis pulmones de aire… No siento dolor… Pero… Todavía siento ese vacío en mí… Todavía siento tristeza… Abro los ojos lentamente… tengo miedo… **_

_**Mi brazo desgarrado y un gran charco de sangre sobre mi cuerpo… Me muevo un poco… No puedo… Me levanto corriendo y asustado me giro… Mi cuerpo reposa sobre la cama… Mi cabeza inclinada, apoyada sobre la pared… Los ojos cerrados, y mi piel pálida… Todavía queda el rastro de mi última lágrima derramada… El mp3 sigue sonando… **_

_**Estoy asustado… ¿Qué está pasando?... Estoy en la cama pero al mismo tiempo estoy aquí… **_

_**La puerta entrecerrada se abre de repente, entra el perro. Me traspasa. Se acerca a mi cuerpo muerto. De golpe deja de menear la cola. Se sienta y lloriquea. Empieza a ladrar y posa su cabeza sobre mi pierna… Ahora lo entiendo todo… **_

_**Los ladridos alertan a mi padre. Entra y su expresión cambia de repente. Se queda quieto delante de la cama. Sus labios se separan lentamente. Se abalanza sobre mi cuerpo y me agarra con fuerza entre sus brazos. Empieza a gritar. Se da cuenta de la carta que he dejado y la lee. De su boca solo sale la palabra "no", la grita una y otra vez y sale corriendo. **_

_**Le sigo… Me duele mucho verle en este estado… Nunca me había demostrado que le importase… Sin embargo ahora parece tan dolido…**_

_**Coge el teléfono tembloroso. Pide una ambulancia. Llama también a la policía. Todavía sostiene mi despedida. La lee una vez más con el teléfono en la mano. Vuelve a llamar. Por sus palabras sé que llama a mi madre. No le ha dado la noticia. **_

_**Al rato llega una ambulancia junto con la policía. Toman declaración a mi padre y enseguida toman fotos de mi cuerpo y del estado de la habitación. Se llevan mi cuerpo tapado. En la entrada de casa se cruzan con mi madre. Mi brazo izquierdo sobresale de la camilla. Manchado de sangre. Mi madre empieza a temblar. No tiene fuerzas para hablar y mucho menos para llorar… Se abraza a mi padre. Le muestra mi carta y se queda perpleja.**_

_**Suben a la ambulancia y se van. Me quedo mirando como se marchan… Me siento fatal por hacerles algo así… Nunca pensé que lo pasarían así de mal…**_

_**Salgo corriendo detrás. Ya no me canso. Salto al campo para atajar y en el salto siento como vuelo. Es como si tuviera alas en mi espalda que me permitieran volar. Vuelo. **_

_**Me giro y veo dos grandes alas negras. Se han desatado mientras saltaba.**_


End file.
